


Why does she trust him?

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love her, Mistrust, POV Outsider, People do not trust Varian, Rapunzel and Varian are Siblings (Disney), Rapunzel is a sweetheart, Season/Series 03, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), and he gets one from Rapunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: "Of course it normally was a good thing, trusting people were very nice. And the fact that she was in line to inherit the throne made it even better. It was nice to have a leader that trusted the people.But trusting people was also very easily taken advantage, and that is what she feared was happening to the princess.".....Or.....Five times someone wonders why Rapunzel trust Varian (and one time they find out)
Relationships: -mentiond, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Why does she trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I am very excited about writing this story and I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

The princess is a truly trusting person Samantha thought. That is not necessarily a good thing though.

Of course it normally was a good thing, trusting people were very nice. And the fact that she was in line to inherit the throne made it even better. It was nice to have a leader that trusted the people.

But trusting people was also very easily taken advantage, and that is what she feared was happening to the princess.

* * *

Samantha had grown up with Varain.

Well that is not strictly true, she was actually around four years older than him. But she had known him her whole life.

Of course she was not close to him, but her mother had been close with his mother so they had been forced to hang out. Plus they also lived in the same village and it was a very small one so they would have known each other even if their mothers were friends.

Samantha had actually felt kind of bad for him after his mother had died, of course that had not lasted very long. And now she was kind of ashamed of that fact.

His “experiments” had tormented their village for years, of course Varian was obviously very smart, but his experiments and inventions all had mysteriously gone wrong.

At the time Samantha did not feel that he was doing all of that out of malice, and she had even defended him to a few of her friends.

But now, she was not so sure.

He had betrayed the royalty multiple times, who's to say that he was not just “testing” his weapons. And using experiments as an excuse, Samantha shudders to think about every time she defended him.

* * *

Despite how clear it was now, she had been shocked at the time of his betrayal.

Maybe she was just remembering how he had been when he was six, but he had always seemed like such a nice person to her.

But clearly she had been wrong.

Maybe his mothers death had more of an affect on him then she had originally thought.

* * *

If Samantha was the princess, she would never trust Varian again. Hell, she was not even the princess and she would not trust him.

Samantha felt that it was just common sense.

But apparently it was not.

* * *

When she had first seen the princess going into Varian and his fathers home, she had been shocked. She had even thought that she was seeing things.

But she was not.

And everyone else had also seen it, and it had been the talk of the town for DAYS.

Plenty of people, including herself, were all gossiping on why.

Some people said that he was in trouble again, but that did not really make sense because there had not been any royal guards.

Some people said that it was because they had made up and they were friends again, of course at the time everyone had laughed at this because who would do that, Varain was a manic.

A few people said that she was not there to visit Varian, she was there to visit his Father, that made the most sense to her because he was a victim of his son too. He had been stuck in a rock for years.

Of course people could have always asked Varian, but no one would dare do that. It was a mix of fear and a village wide silent treatment.

But apparently the people that they had laughed at were correct.

* * *

The people of the village saw them hang out multiple times after that first sighting.

The people that had suggested that were incredibly smug.

* * *

So yeah, the princess was incredibly trusting, maybe too much.

Not that Samantha would ever voice these thoughts, but she knew that she was not the only one who thought that.

Almost everyone did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I would like to say that I really do like Varain, in fact he is my secound faveorite character. I just really wanted to explore other peoples thoughts.
> 
> Anyway like I said I hope that you liked this please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
